


Breaking the Rules

by shonn



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Angela Montenegro/Camille Saroyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Breaking the Rules

Breaking rules was not Cam's strongest characteristic. She could do it when there was no other recourse to get what she wanted, but she understood the risks were high. She had always been willing to accept the consequences mainly because whatever act had driven her to defiance held some kind of significance to the greater good. It was the way she lived. It was how she justified herself to herself. 

Yet, what she had been doing in the storage area half an hour ago had nothing to do with justice or righteousness. It didn't even have anything to do with work. Instead, she broke the rules she had explicitly created to prevent events like the one she had just performed. 

She would be ashamed...if she didn't feel so good. 

A smile crept across her lips whenever she crossed her legs, the tingle of pleasure still lingering despite her resolve to forget everything that had happened. 

They had agreed; there would be no repeat performance. They had let curiosity and tension get the better of them, and now they would have to suffer through the awkwardness of such a slip. 

Still, there was no erasing the memories, and Cam knew it would take a while before she and Angela could look at each other without a litany of sights, sounds, and tastes invading their consciousnesses. 

Cam shook her head to rid herself of the images. She had to focus on the negatives rather than the gratification. As the boss, she should have been led by reason rather than her libido. As Angela's friend, she should have resisted temptation. 

As a sexual woman, she had no choice but to give in to her baser needs. 

Sighing, she put her head down on her desk. 

"You seem tense," a voice said from her doorway, and Cam jerked up to see Angela with an enigmatic smile gracing her full lips. "When I last saw you, you were totally relaxed." 

"That was before reality set in. What...what are you doing here?" 

Angela walked in and sat in the chair opposite the other woman. 

"I came to check on you. I suspected you would be beating yourself up over what happened." 

Again, Cam sighed. "Angela." 

"I know a sure way to release all that tension," Angela teased. 

Cam laughed. "Isn't that what you said to get us in this predicament?" 

"It worked, didn't it?" 

They stared at each other for a long moment, but then Cam glanced at her watch. "I think we can call it an early day," she said as she stood and reached for her jacket. 

Angela smirked but followed Cam wordlessly. 

"You obey all the rules you miss all the fun."


End file.
